Jigsaw Falling Into Place
by MoodyBlue5
Summary: Jonny Greenwood quiere "probar"( ʖ ) a su compañero de banda Thom, casi sin darse cuenta se le presenta la ocasión para hacer suyo a quien deseó por años, pero no de la manera en que el pensaba...


Thom Yorke. Ese rubio…Desde la primera vez que lo vi llamo profundamente mi atención. Primero por lo talentoso que era y segundo por lo sexy que era. Resulto que una noche después de quedarnos con los chicos ensayando me di cuenta de que se había presentado una oportunidad única para acercarme de manera más cercana a Thom.

¿Saben?- dijo Ed- Quiero liberar un poco de estrés, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

Mala idea Ed, ya sabes como se pone Thom después de unas copas. –Dijo Colin riendo.

Thom, riendo también, dijo: -Muy gracioso, Colin, la verdad es que la jodida Planet Telex nos sale de lo peor, estoy harto, la hemos tocado unas 100 veces y ninguna ha salido decente. Yo ire con Ed, no se ustedes, ¿Vamos? -

-Vamos, ¿Colin ,tu vienes?

-No, estoy cansado y necesito recuperar energías para seguir grabando mañana, ¿Jonny?

En ese momento no supe que decir, mi hermano sabía que no me agradaba mucho el ambiente de los bares, y de seguro sospecharía, pero por otro lado era mi oportunidad con thom.

-Em…iré con los chicos, ya sabes como se ponen, quizás necesiten la ayuda de alguien un poco más sobrio.

Sentí la mirada de desconfianza de mi hermano, pensé que iba a agregar algo, pero asintió y se despidió de los chicos, resulto que Philip también se fue a descansar, asi que quedamos solo Ed, Thom y yo.

El trayecto hasta el bar resulto de lo más normal, finalmente llegamos a un bar que en ese instante pasaba música electrónica, a Thom le encantaba, sus pasos de baile eran de lo más excitante que había. La noche transcurrió en cosa de minutos, mire mi reloj, eran las 2 de la madrugada. Estaba cansado, asi que estuve sentado la mayoría del tiempo y bebí muy poco. No podía despegar la mirada de Thom, el bailaba, bebia y conversaba con un grupo de chicas y con Ed. Pasaron unos 30minutos y Ed se sento a mi lado. No se veía muy bien que digamos.

-Oye Jonny, creo que tu hermano tenía razón, no fue una buena idea, yo me ire a casa, ¿si? Si yo fuera tu le pediría un taxi a Thom, el idiota bebio mas de la cuenta. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adios Ed.- Se levantó y fue en dirección a Thom, de seguro para despedirse. ¡Me miro! No pude evitar sonrojarme. Thom asintió y Ed me hizo un ademan de despedida y se fue.

Estoy muy nervioso, ni siquiera soy capaz de idear un plan para acercarme a el, solo se que esta borracho, y que cualquier cosa que hagamos mañana lo olvidara…

-¿En que piensas?- Casi salte del susto al escuchar la voz de Thom. Estaba de pie a mi lado con una botella de cerveza en la mano media vacia. Ese dia llevaba unos jeans un tanto ajustados, una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero de la que sobresalían los puños de la camisa. Se veía realmente violable.

¿Jonny, que demonios estas tramando?- De nuevo me sobresalte. –Lo siento, no pensaba nada en particular, supongo que es el efecto del alcohol.- Menti.

Claro- Dijo sarcásticamente, luego inclino su cabeza y me observo fijamente durante unos segundos- Te ves diferente hoy- Se agacho un poco para quedar a mi altura y me tomo por la barbilla.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunte casi impactado quitando su mano de mi cara, era obvio que estaba ebrio, pero aun asi sus palabras me sorprendieron, decidí tomar el control de la situación.

-Thom, te aprecio mucho pero debo decirte que te ves horrendo, necesitas descansar, vamos, te llevare a tu casa.- Dije poniéndome de pie.

-¿Horrendo?- Pregunto riendo- Me hieres en lo más profundo, debes saberlo- Fingió que lloraba.

-Qué triste, me destruye saberlo, ahora vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de acompañarte.

Salimos del bar y fuimos en dirección a su casa, la cual yo sabía que estaba sola, todo el camino fue diciendo boludeces y cantando, esa es la verdad, lo bueno es que me seguía obedientemente.

En el momento en que llegamos a su casa venia casi dormido, venia sosteniéndolo en un hombro. A duras penas entramos a su casa.

–Cama o sillón, decide- Le pregunte

-Cama- Contesto Thom con una voz casi agonizante.

Se tendió encima de la cama y lo ayude a quitarse la chaqueta, era la primera vez que lo tocaba de tan cerca.

-Si no es mucho pedir amigo, ¿me podrías traer algo para este maldito dolor de cabeza?

-Claro.

Le lleve la medicina y se quedó dormido inmediatamente. Estupido Thom, sin saberlo arruino mis planes de violación. Ya era muy tarde para volver a mi casa asi que decidi quedarme a dormir en su casa, no le molestaría. Me quede observándolo desde la entrada de la pieza. ¿Por qué no?... Me acosté a su lado, de seguro no se despertaría aun. Sus facciones eran hermosas, esos labios siempre tan rosados y casi listos para besar, su pelo que ahora era rubio, su hermosa piel blanca…

Demonios! No pude evitar la erección que se me hizo al estar tan cerca de él, mi pobre miembro estaba sufriendo. Me acerque más, con lo que nuestros miembros se estaban rozando. Comence a acariciarlo, su espalda, su cabello, su entrepierna, todo. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que el pene de Thom también estaba duro. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sin pensarlo más, lo bese, un beso muy suave, cuando siento la voz de Thom me aparto bruscamente.

-¿Pero que mierda…?- Me miro con una cara de incomprensión total.

-Thom, no puedo reprimirlo mas, te deseo, aquí y ahora. –Ignorando la cara de no entender nada de Thom me puse encima de el y lo bese, para mi sorpresa, respondio el beso, me introdujo su deliciosa lengua en mi boca, nuestras lenguas chocaban. Como estaba encima de Thom, los dos movíamos nuestras caderas haciendo que se rozaran buscando calmar de alguna forma la presión en nuestros miembros. A mi pesar nos tuvimos que separar para recuperar el aire. Mi osadía había disminuido un poco, así que me acosté a su lado, esperando que el siguiente en actuar fuera él.

-Jonny…yo…- Tenia los labios hinchados- no se que decir, yo no soy, bueno, ya sabes…

-Estar con un hombre no te hace gay, Thom, además, no opinabas igual hace un rato…- Agregue con una sonrisa maliciosa, Thom rio. –Eres un maldito, ven aquí.- Esta vez Thom se puso encima mío, sentía sus manos en todo mi cuerpo.

Con una mano me masajeaba el pene y con la otra exploraba mi torso por debajo de la polera.

-Ayúdame a quitarte esta molesta polera- Thom me saco todo, incluyendo mis calzoncillos, me sentí un poco expuesto, por lo que intente cubrir mi erección con las manos.

-Vamos…no seas tímido, el que debería sentirse ultrajado soy yo, recuérdalo- Dijo riendo-Sácame la ropa- A lo que sin dudarlo obedecí.

Dios, su cuerpo era tan perfecto, estaba a punto de correrme con solo verlo, cuando por fin libere su erección me sorprendí del tamaño –Vaya vaya, creo que tus expectativas de mi pene eran muy bajas- Dijo Thom, con una cara que fingía enojo.

Me rei y le dije: Eres hermoso, necesito hacerte mio.- Lo empuje haciendo que quedara acostado de nuevo y sin darle tiempo para que respondiera lamí su pene, dios, sabia tan bien, lo recorri con mi lengua de arriba abajo, sin dejar ningún lugar sin probar. Con una mano acaricie sus testículos. Sentia su mirada, atenta a cada movimiento. Introduje completamente su pene en mi boca. –Mierda Jonny, me voy a correr- Dijo entre gemidos. Y no se equivocó, después de haberlo sacado y metido en mi boca un par de veces, una pequeña convulsion en su miembro anuncio que había llegado al orgasmo, sentí como ese líquido espeso y salado llenaba mi boca, me lo trague con gusto mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Thom.

Se quedó tendido tapándose la cara con las manos, aun con la respiración agitada por el reciente orgasmo.

-Wow… Jonny, mis más sinceras felicitaciones, hace mucho que no me lo hacían así de bien- Dijo Thom aun con la respiración agitada.

-Te lo agradezco Thom…- Iba a seguir hablando pero me di cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido, después de todo había tomado bastante. Me recosté a su lado y de a poco me fui quedando dormido.

De a poco fui tomando conciencia de que estaba despierto, al principio me costo darme cuenta de lo que había pasado anoche había sido real. Abrir los ojos y lo primero que ver es a Thom realmente me impacto. ¿Pero ahora que debía hacer? De seguro a Thom no le gustaría la idea de despertar con un hombre, más encima si es un miembro de la banda. Así que recogí toda mi ropa que estaba en el suelo y me vestí, eche una última mirada a Thom que yacía desnudo y dormido sobre la cama y me fui.

Resulta que teníamos que juntarnos a grabar a las 4 de la tarde. Tendría toda la mañana para pensar en lo que había ocurrido y buscar una manera de que Thom no sospechara de nada. Después de haberme ido de su casa me encamine a la casa en donde vivía Colin y yo. Cuando entre no escuche ningún ruido, de seguro mi hermano aun estaría durmiendo. Fui a revisar a su cuarto para confirmarlo pero descubrí que no estaba en su cama, y luego de seguir revisando, de que no estaba en la casa. Sin perder más tiempo fui a bañarme.

Al estar en la ducha no pude evitar que mi pene se pusiera durísimo al pensar en como seria estar con Thom en la ducha. Aprovechando la lubricación que otorgaba estar bajo el agua y con jabón comencé a tocarme, imaginando que el que lo hacía era Thom, luego mis manos bajaron hacia mi miembro y comenzaron a estimularlo justo como lo había hecho el hace unas horas. Seguí así durante un rato, masturbándome con una mano y con la otra tocándome por todas partes hasta que eyacule. Dios, si esto fue intenso me imagino como será con Thom de verdad…

THOM:

-Mierda…mi cabeza.- Los efectos de la borrachera están dándose a conocer. ¿Pero qué…? Estoy desnudo sobre mi cama preguntándome que carajos pasó anoche. Me pongo de pie y miro alrededor, mi ropa esta tirada en el suelo. No sé si hay alguien en la casa así que me pongo mis jeans y salgo a de la pieza para ver si esta la persona con la que tuve sexo anoche. Recorro toda la casa y no encuentro a nadie, momento… anoche estuve en el bar con Ed y Jonny, luego Ed se fue, pero no recuerdo cómo y con quien llegue aquí, aunque estoy seguro de que algo tiene que ver Jonny en todo esto, después de todo él se quedó en el bar, ¿no será que estuve con Jonny? Niego la cabeza y aparto esa absurda idea de mi mente. Jonny es demasiado tímido como para haber hecho algo como eso, además nunca he estado con un hombre y no me llama demasiado la atención. Mejor me pongo a hacer otra cosa, quizás así mi mente se despeje y logre recordar con quien estuve.

Pasaron las horas y voy en camino al estudio de grabación, intentaremos continuar grabando nuestro próximo álbum. Finalmente llego y saludo a los que ya estaban.

-Hola Phil, Ed.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿que tal anoche?- Dijo Ed riéndose- ¿Jonny te llamo un taxi?

-La verdad es que no tengo idea, lo último que recuerdo es cuando te fuiste.

-De seguro Jonny debe saber, él fue el último en estar contigo- Dijo Phil- Oh! Ahí vienen los Greenwood, averigüemos con quien estuvo Thom.

-Hola chicos!

No sé qué me pasa, pero en el momento en que veo a Jonny lo veo más…masculino que otras veces, no lo sé, más atractivo quizás, sentí deseos de pasar mis dedos por su melena…¡mierda! ¿en qué estoy pensando? Nuestras miradas se cruzan, esboza una tímida sonrisa y me saluda. Intento reaccionar y responderle el saludo, lo único que logro es sonreírle y sentir que tengo una cara de estúpido en ese momento. La voz de Ed me saca un poco de mi ensimismamiento.

JONNY: 

¿Por qué carajos Thom me mira así, acaso lo sabe? Verlo de nuevo así como si nada después de haberle chupado el pene es un tanto incómodo. Lo saludo para intentar pasar desapercibido el hecho de que nos estamos mirando como idiotas, él no me responde, solo sonríe y continúa mirándome.

-Tenemos un misterio entre manos- Dijo Ed, rompiendo el contacto visual entre Thom y yo- Thom no recuerda con que mujer estuvo anoche, y como tú te quedaste con el después de que me fui, queríamos preguntarte si sabias.

-¡¿JONNY?!

El llamado de mi hermano me sobresalta, acabo de terminar de vestirme así que salgo inmediatamente de mi habitación para saber que quiere.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿En dónde diablos estuviste anoche? No quiero sonar como mama pero me sorprende que no hayas venido a dormir aquí.

-¿Y se puede saber en dónde estabas tú?

-Yo, hermanito, dormí en mi cama, y luego salí a trotar, lo curioso es que cuando salí tu aun no llegabas, y era de día.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Vamos, soy tu hermano mayor y tengo derecho a saber en dónde estabas, si te sucede algo nuestros padres me culparan a mí. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Thom y Ed?

-Fuimos a un bar cercano y sucedió lo de siempre, ya sabes…chicas y todo eso.

Se me queda viendo fijamente. Es obvio que sospecha. Finalmente suspira y me dice:

-Está bien, me alegro por ti Jonny. Ten cuidado eso sí.

-Lo sé- respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco. Uff…eso estuvo cerca.

Todos me miran esperando mi respuesta, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-Yo…no lo sé, después de que Ed se fue Thom se acercó a mí y…-No puedo decir lo que me dijo, así que cambio un poco la versión. –me dijo que no se sentía bien, llame un taxi y Thom se fue, no sé qué más pudo haber pasado en el trayecto a su casa.

THOM:

 _Flashback_

 _-¿En qué piensas?- Jonny se ve demasiado misterioso hoy, demasiado atractivo. Mi pregunta lo toma por sorpresa.-_ _¿Jonny, que demonios estas tramando?- Vuelvo a insistir, después de que me haya estado observando todo el tiempo mientras bailaba algo debe tramar y pienso descubrirlo. De todas maneras me divierte su reacción, solo atina a mirarme fijamente con cara de impactado, luego de unos segundos responde._

 _-Lo siento, no pensaba nada en particular, supongo que es el efecto del alcohol._

 _-Claro- Pocas veces he visto a Jonny borracho, y claramente esta vez no lo está. Lo intento provocar para saber que piensa. Me acerco a él, lo tomo por la barbilla, y con mi voz más seductora le digo:- Te ves diferente hoy._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Jonny tiene razón, me acerque a él, gracias al cielo no entro en detalles, ¿en que estaba pensando? Nunca había visto a Jonny con otros ojos, solo hasta hoy, o eso creía. Después de haber recordado esto, la idea de haber pasado la noche con Jonny no me pareció tan descabellada.

-Bueno, de todas formas lo descubriré, ahora vamos a grabar ese jodido álbum.

Estuvimos grabando hasta bien entrada la noche, y debo admitir que la sesión de hoy fue muy productiva.

Esta vez nadie iba ir a beber, realmente nos cansamos y decidimos irnos a dormir "temprano". Cuando íbamos saliendo del estudio me acerque a Jonny y le pregunte si podíamos hablar en privado, acordamos que sería en mi casa. Ahora estaría sobrio y estaría consciente de todo, no creo que estar en mi casa solos conlleve algún riesgo.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, nos sentamos en living y puse algo de música.

-Bueno Jonny, creo que ambos sabemos porque estás aquí, anoche me acosté con alguien, y sé que tú sabes. –Digo esto mostrando la mayor seriedad posible- Recordé algunas cosas- Jonny se acaba de sonrojar y me interrumpe.

-¿Ya lo sabes entonces?

\- No sé nada, por favor respóndeme, ¿estuve contigo anoche?

Silencio incómodo. Incluso antes de que me responda lo sé.

-Sí.

De alguna manera no me sorprende, cierta parte de mi deseaba que fuera cierto. Le pedí que me narrara todo lo ocurrido en la noche. A medida que iba hablando mi pene se erectaba, tengo que admitir que quiero que vuelva a pasar. El deseo está invadiendo mi mente y mi cuerpo en este momento, ya no me concentro en las disculpas de Jonny, sino en su boca, sus manos que a cada momento pasa por su cara, su pelo. Mierda, no sé cómo decirle que lo deseo ahora mismo.

-Oye, relájate, ¿sí? No fue nada, además ni siquiera lo recordaba, este será nuestro secreto. –Le digo intentando restarle importancia, me acerco más a él.- Me molesta no recordarlo, y considerando el hecho de que ahora estoy sobrio, quizás…- Me intento dar ánimos mentalmente para lo que voy a hacer. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo y echo su cabeza hacia atrás y lo beso, recorro toda su boca con mi lengua, por dentro y por fuera.

-Thom…detente, ¿estás seguro?- Me despego de sus labios y lo observo.

-Maldición Jonny, te deseo, si dudara ten por seguro que ni siquiera estarías aquí.

Vuelvo a besarlo y de alguna manera hago que quedemos recostados en el sillón, quedo encima de él. Jonny me está tocando por encima del pantalón. Me siento encima de él y le saco su polera, el hace lo mismo. Lo sigo besando y de a poco me voy desviando de su boca para hacer un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el borde del pantalón, el llamado camino al cielo. Me pregunto si lo estoy haciendo bien. Me regocijo al mirar a Jonny y ver su expresión de placer.

-Sácate lo que te quede de ropa- Le digo de una manera bastante autoritaria.

-Si amo- Responde riendo.

Quedamos completamente desnudos, lo tomo del brazo y le digo que vamos a mi pieza. Después de todo nuestra primera vez fue ahí.

Lo empujo ligeramente a la cama mientras nos besamos y quedo otra vez sobre él, comienzo a masturbarlo y luego de unos segundos Jonny comienza a hacer lo mismo.

Su piel es excesivamente suave, me vuelve loco, vuelvo a besarlo y reanudo mi camino de besos para esta vez no detenerme.

-Jonny, ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?- Le pregunto entre gemidos mientras recorro todo su cuerpo con mis manos.- Ya no aguanto más, te hare mío.

Jonny se endereza y me empuja haciendo que esta vez yo quede abajo semi sentado. Nuestros miembros se están rozando.

-Ayúdame con esto, no te quiero hacer daño.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- Responde Jonny sonriéndome. Toma mi pene y lo ubica justo en su entrada, ya no puedo mantener mis caderas quietas.

-Mierda, relájate- Me dice con una expresión de dolor- Si quieres que funcione tendrás que controlar tus caderas, confía en mí.

-Lo siento. –Maldicion, mi inexperiencia está saliendo a relucir, me estoy poniendo nervioso.

-Aquí vamos…

Comienza a introducir mi pene lentamente en él, se siente tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo muy extraño, supongo que un ano es muy diferente a una vagina. Quiero compartir el placer que estoy sintiendo así que comienzo a estimular el pene de Jonny. Ya estoy completamente adentro de mi amigo y me esfuerzo por no comenzar a moverme dentro de él, por el momento Jonny tiene el control. Sube y baja sobre mi pene muy lentamente, pero noto que comienza a incrementar su ritmo. Me entrego al placer que estoy compartiendo con Jonny, cuando abro los ojos lo veo igual de sudado, sonrosado y excitado que yo, moviéndose encima de mí. Me tiene agarrado de los hombros, yo continuo masturbándolo. Es inexplicablemente placentero, mi pobre miembro está exigiendo por más. Jonny comienza a temblar sobre mí y me mira con expresión suplicante y repleta de placer.

-Por favor…- Me suplica. No puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa de satisfacción, soy bastante bueno en esto.

-No, Jonny, aun no- No lo dejare, tenemos que llegar juntos.- Quédate quieto.

Me obedece, yo tomo el control, y lo penetro hasta el fondo, mis embestidas son cada vez más fuertes. Ya no tengo el control sobre mi cuerpo, sé que estoy casi gritando por tanto placer, pero no me importa, estamos a punto de corrernos.

-Maldita sea Jonny…- Musito mientras llego a un orgasmo demoledor dentro de él.

Siento el quejido de Jonny, eyacula sobre mí y con un último estremecimiento se deja caer encima de mí.

Nunca pensé que podía llegar a sentirme así con un hombre, menos con el hermano pequeño de Colin, me mataría si supiera. Quede agotado, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos por un segundo…

JONNY:

No existen palabras para describir lo que sentí. Al igual que para Thom, fue algo completamente nuevo para mí. Lo que sé es que superó las expectativas en un 100%.

Al fin mi respiración se calma y me siento capaz de abrir mis ojos. Thom tiene sus ojos cerrados. Me levanto ligeramente para sacar su miembro de mí, comenzaba a hacerme daño de nuevo. Siento algo pegajoso, noo! Qué asco, mi semen esta sobre todo el torso de Thom, necesita una ducha urgentemente. Me alejo de su cuerpo y me acuesto en la cama.

-Quien pensaría que el tímido Jonny Greenwood me haría llegar al mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.- Thom está sonriéndome.

-Me alegra saber eso, cuando usted lo desee estaré a su disposición señor Yorke.

-Al menos el misterio se aclaró, ahora si me disculpas, dormiré un poco.- ¿Me está echando? Pareciera que sí, fue una indirecta muy directa. Al parecer adivina mis pensamientos porque luego de unos segundos me mira y añade: - Duerme conmigo si quieres.

Acepto encantado su propuesta y nos acostamos bajo las sabanas.

-¿No crees que es incómodo?

-Bastante, supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos.

Thom cierra sus ojos y guarda silencio. Mejor me callo y lo dejo dormir. Me pregunto como será mañana cuando despertemos, no tengo idea si esto volverá a repetirse. Bueno, igual da lo mismo, espere algunos años para que esto pasara, seguir esperando no me afectara en nada. En lo que respecta a esta noche, concluyo con éxito. Le echo una última ojeada a Thom y me duermo feliz y consiente de haber sido el primer hombre que estaba con él.


End file.
